beating of the band
by cronagirl
Summary: what happens when Inuyash,a transfer student,kagome,the school's bad girl,miroku,the school pervert,and sango the school's best fighter come together?Aband of course.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone this is my first story so please no flames and pitchforks on with the disclaimer: i wish i did but i don't own Inuyasha **Kagome Higurashi was riding her bike to school listening and singing along to evanescence and enjoying her life as usual. "you poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and testify, you know you live to break me don't deny sweet sacrafice." she sang all the way to school. As she was putting her bike away she felt something rub on her bottom and knew exactly who it was. ...Miroku... suddenly her instincts gave way and she purposely flipped him to the ground. "Ouch! what was that for?" "Reflex I guess" she smirked "Well that should remind me to bring something soft to land on. Which one do you think works best, a pilow or a small futon ?" he said as they walked into the school. "Hmm, I think a futon works best." Just as they entered homeroom a bustle was going on. Their friend Sango ran up to them "Hey san what's goin on?" Kagome asked " Didn't you hear?" "Hear what?" said Miroku

"Were having a transfer student!"

"What!" "I said-"

"She knows what you said, she said_** WHAT!**_" Kagome's face went white.

"Hey Kags whats the matter?" "Wait", Sango said" I know that face." "Well ,what does it mean?" "Oh, right the teachers coming."

Everyone ran to their seat, while Kagome just sat down since she wanted to avoid their harsh homeroom teacher. The teacher walked in the classroom,looked at all the students and smirked. "Well I see you all have a little snich to tell when I'm comming, when I find out who it is I'll deal with them later, but for now I'll just intrduce the knew transfer student. You can come in now!" she yelled out the door, but no one came in. "Hey boy you can come in now!" the teacher yelled. Still no one came in.

At last resort she opened the door to find the boy asleep standing up.

"Hey,wake up your not at home solider you can't sleep when enemy's afoot!" "Huh?" He slowly woke up. "You didn't hear a word I said did you!" "Not with all that spit flying in my face, which of course is coming out of your mouth." The boy smirked. Kagome looked carefully at the boy and noticed he had dog ears, then she closed her eye's and summend power to look at his color was blue which ment he was the type that was cool with everything.

"Grrr, just get in the class room!" "Okay teach just calm down." "I calm down when you get in the class room." They walked into the class quietly.

"Now introduce yourself." the teacher said to him He sighed "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, nice to meet you all. Now were should I sit?" " you can next to Kagome,and Miroku"

"Which one of you is Kagome?" "yo, over here."Kagome said. Inuyasha walked to the seat between Miroku and Kagome and sat. " What's up,"he said to Miroku,"I'm Inuyasha." "Nice to meet you to i'm Miroku, i'm a monk." " I'm an hd." "A what?" "A half demon" he whispered "Oh, okay." he smiled.

Just then a peice of chalk flew towards Kagome, but she stopped it with her power and flew it back to the teacher. "Nice catch Kagome",the teacher said"but next time don't talk and I won't throw the chalk at you." "But I didn't talk."

_' oh man I'm screwed, she will tell I just know it._' "Oh, then who did?" "Honestly, I have no idea."

_'what! why the hell didn't she tell?oh that ryhmes. _

He saw Kagome wink at blushed and turnned away. He realized he liked this Kagome girl. She was pretty cute too.

**Author's note :] hey i hope you love the story so far R&R if you want a cookie^.^**

** CRONAGIRL **


	2. the band name and who is kikyo?

**hello everyone this is my first story so please no flames and pitchforks on with the disclaimer: i wish i did but i don't own Inuyasha **Kagome Higurashi was riding her bike to school listening and singing along to evanescence and enjoying her life as usual. "you poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and testify, you know you live to break me don't deny sweet sacrafice." she sang all the way to school. As she was putting her bike away she felt something rub on her bottom and knew exactly who it was. ...Miroku... suddenly her instincts gave way and she purposely flipped him to the ground. "Ouch! what was that for?" "Reflex I guess" she smirked "Well that should remind me to bring something soft to land on. Which one do you think works best, a pilow or a small futon ?" he said as they walked into the school. "Hmm, I think a futon works best." Just as they entered homeroom a bustle was going on. Their friend Sango ran up to them "Hey san what's goin on?" Kagome asked " Didn't you hear?" "Hear what?" said Miroku

"Were having a transfer student!"

"What!" "I said-"

"She knows what you said, she said_** WHAT!**_" Kagome's face went white.

"Hey Kags whats the matter?" "Wait", Sango said" I know that face." "Well ,what does it mean?" "Oh, right the teachers coming."

Everyone ran to their seat, while Kagome just sat down since she wanted to avoid their harsh homeroom teacher. The teacher walked in the classroom,looked at all the students and smirked. "Well I see you all have a little snich to tell when I'm comming, when I find out who it is I'll deal with them later, but for now I'll just intrduce the knew transfer student. You can come in now!" she yelled out the door, but no one came in. "Hey boy you can come in now!" the teacher yelled. Still no one came in.

At last resort she opened the door to find the boy asleep standing up.

"Hey,wake up your not at home solider you can't sleep when enemy's afoot!" "Huh?" He slowly woke up. "You didn't hear a word I said did you!" "Not with all that spit flying in my face, which of course is coming out of your mouth." The boy smirked. Kagome looked carefully at the boy and noticed he had dog ears, then she closed her eye's and summend power to look at his color was blue which ment he was the type that was cool with everything.

"Grrr, just get in the class room!" "Okay teach just calm down." "I calm down when you get in the class room." They walked into the class quietly.

"Now introduce yourself." the teacher said to him He sighed "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, nice to meet you all. Now were should I sit?" " you can next to Kagome,and Miroku"

"Which one of you is Kagome?" "yo, over here."Kagome said. Inuyasha walked to the seat between Miroku and Kagome and sat. " What's up,"he said to Miroku,"I'm Inuyasha." "Nice to meet you to i'm Miroku, i'm a monk." " I'm an hd." "A what?" "A half demon" he whispered "Oh, okay." he smiled.

Just then a peice of chalk flew towards Kagome, but she stopped it with her power and flew it back to the teacher. "Nice catch Kagome",the teacher said"but next time don't talk and I won't throw the chalk at you." "But I didn't talk."

_' oh man I'm screwed, she will tell I just know it._' "Oh, then who did?" "Honestly, I have no idea."

_'what! why the hell didn't she tell?oh that ryhmes. _

He saw Kagome wink at blushed and turnned away. He realized he liked this Kagome girl. She was pretty cute too.

**Author's note :] hey i hope you love the story so far R&R if you want a cookie^.^**

** CRONAGIRL **


End file.
